Invader Tak
Tak is one of the seemingly rare female Irken invaders who has had many unfortunate encounters with Zim. One of them includes inadvertently trapping her in a building on Devastis, the Irken military training planet, therefore missing her chance to take the test to become one of the Irken Elite Soldiers (and an Invader). In "Tak: The Hideous New Girl", she comes to Earth, digiused as a human girl, and attempts to take over the Earth. However, her attempts were thwarted by Zim, GIR, Dib, and Gaz, who reluctantly worked together to defeat her. If the series ever continued, she would have been shown in a few more episodes. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Tak appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars along with MiMi as duocharacter. Special Moves 'Dash Spin' Dash Spin 'is Tak and MiMi's neutral special. Tak orders MiMi to make a quick spin around Tak. When someone comes in contact with MiMi's spin they will receive great damage. 'PAK Beam PAK Beam is Tak and MiMi's side special. The spider legs will come out of Tak's PAK and then will shoot a giant green beam backwards. The move will also push Tak slightly forwards, the opponents will receive massive damage by this. 'Space Jump' Space Jump is Tak and MiMi's up special. Tak and MiMi both will jump very high, MiMi actually becomes a lightblue light during this and Tak will go invisible during the jump. When an opponent is in their way they only receive a bit knockback. 'SIR Claw' ' SIR Claw' is Tak and MiMi's down special. Tak will order MiMi to use her claw to grab the opponent. MiMi will extend her arm to grab the opponent and then slam them down right behind Tak, so she can immidiately attack them. 'Spittle Runner' ' Spittle Runner' is Tak and MiMi's War Strike. Tak and MiMi will step into the Spittle Runner and then will fly upwards out of the screen. The ship then will go to the forground and then a bullet point will appear and Tak can shoot lasers out of the canons by pressing the attack button and explosive bombs with the special attack button. Special Costume Tak's special costume is her without her diguise; Irken Tak. Tak has dark purple eyes and square-curled antennae. However, she possesses very unusual features that make her stand out from ordinary Irkens. One is an implant in her head that posseses limited mind-altering abilities; such as mind control and erasing memories. However, it only works on the simple-minded. Tak in her disguise Added by Simstar3 The other notable feature is her custom purple and pink uniform. It's modeled after the standard Irken uniform, but also resembles a tailcoat in the back and has a small insignia on the front. Her boots are steel-toed and buckled, similar to another one of Jhonen Vasquez's characters, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. She also has a black beauty mark under her left eye and a crosshatched mouth, similar to GIR's. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Invader Zim Category:Unlockable Category:Villains Category:Irken Category:Alien Category:Duo Character